The Oits family meets the Freeman's
by Pinkcrystals
Summary: Chapter 2 is up. And the Oits brothers are still going at it with the Freeman brothers.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second Boondocks Fan fiction with my character Oken, but he's not a ninja, but a 10 year old who just move to Woodcrest with his brother Otis and Mother Trish Oits. So I hope ya like this story. (Don't own the Boondocks.)

Just walking in their new house for the first time. The Otis family turns their heads in amazement. "Wow, this house is amazing." Otis yelled out. Otis is 12 years old with short purple dreadlocks, smooth brown skin, golden yellow eyes and wearing a blue hooded jacket, baggie denim blue jeans with brown timberlands boots on his feet.

"Yea, it is. I can't believe we're here, thanks to ya father's help." Tasha said. Otis and Oken's mother. She's a beautiful woman who's the age of 30, with short, wavy purple hair, brown smooth skin, golden yellow eyes, and wearing a short skirt purple denim dress with a black belt tied around her waist and long leather purple boots.

"What do you think of this house Oken." Otis asked his little brother. Oken signed. "It's alright, but not better then our old house with papa." he said. Oken is 10 years old with neck length purple dreadlocks, smooth brown skin, golden yellow eyes and wearing a hooded green jacket, baggie denim blue jeans with green timberlands boots on.

"Come on baby, daddy and I still love ya'll, but daddy needed more space from me, but ya can visit him, okay." she told them, They nodded their heads in understanding.

Oken tried to smile a little.

"Now babies, go check out ya rooms and see if it fix ya." she said. "Okay." they said in unison. Then Otis ran up the stairs as Oken slowly walk up the stairs, holding his head in sadness.

Tasha signed. "He will get use to it." Then walk up the stairs to see her room too.

Meanwhile in the freeman's yard:

Huey was sitting on the porch, reading his news paper as Caesar walk towards him. "Yo Huey, did ya see ya new neighbors yet." he said. He has dark brown skin, brown eyes, neck length black dreadlocks and holding his soccer ball his right arm.

Huey shook his head no, without looking at his best friend, but still at his news paper. He has brown skin, a large afro and light brown eyes with an angry look to it.

"I did." said a voice from the right window of the living room. Huey kept on staring at the news paper.

Riley climb out the window. "Boy, how many times have I told ya not to climb out of that window." said and angry man's voice through the house.

He landed on his feet on the wet grass. "About a hundred granddad!" he yelled. Riley have brown skin, dark brown cornrows, an light brown eyes with anger in them as well.

"What were they like?" Caesar asked.

Riley look at the new neighbor's house then back a Caesar.

"Well, they are black with weird purple hair and alien golden eyes. The little one looks like he was about to cry, the older boy looks like an idiot and the mother look like a ho. You should of seen the way she dressed. Skirt dress close of showing her ass." he explain.

Caesar shook his head. "Harsh way to talk about the new people." he said. Huey signed and folded his news paper.

"Riley, they might think of us the same, like look at the weird boy with the huge afro. What do he do with it, let birds nest on it. Then they say you look thuggish who just rob a bank. He must be a wannabe thug." Huey explain.

Riley look at his brother angry. "Why you have to put ya brother in it like that." he said.

Caesar laughed. He turn to him. "Aya, what so funny." Caesar quickly stop laughing.

Back at the Oits house:

Oken enter his room like a baby turtle going into the sea the first time.

He slowly lift his head and notice his room. Something needing to unpack. The walls are lime green , the carpet sea blue, the window by his made up bed, his night stand with a lamp was next to the front of his bed, a desk with an computer and books on it and boxes of unpack things.

He walk towards the window and looked out, seeing the other neighbors house. He notice 3 kids on the porch his age.

"What ya looking at Oken?" Otis said, sneaking up behind him. He jump, breathing hard, while holding his chest. "Y….y….you scared….me." Oken was shaking. "Whoa, sorry bro, didn't mean to scare ya." Oken then look back at the kids. Otis want to see what was he looking at, then saw 3 kids. he started to smile.

"Kids your age, lets say hello to them. They will be ya first friends." Oken didn't want to make friends yet, not so soon anyway.

Otis grab Oken's right arm and lead him out the room. "First we'll tell mama that we're going to meet the new neighbors." he said.

Back at the freeman's yard:

Huey was now reading a book, Caesar practicing bouncing the ball on his knees and head and Riley just pose for his thug look. Then he notice two boys coming out of the next house. Riley had an evil grin on his face.

"There're they go." he said. Caesar stop to catch the ball with his hands. Huey still reading.

Otis and Oken starts walking towards the boy. Riley then turns and look at Caesar soccer ball, then at the new boys heading their way. Caesar wonder what in the world Riley was up to.

"Hurry up and give me that ball Caesar." he said, quickly taking the ball from him. He place it on the ground by his foot.

"I'm ganna make the little one cry." then he put his right foot backwards then quickly forward, kicking the ball hard. It flew across the sky. "Wait for it." Riley said, watching closely.

As fast and hard it was going, it quickly his Oken hard in the face, making him fall backwards, into the wetness of the grass.

"Yea, I got him." Riley starts laughing .

Otis got on his knees and tend to his brother who was knock unconscious. "Oken, Oken!" he yelled out.

"I'm ganna see what I did and laugh in his face." Riley then ran towards the two. "I'm going with ya." Caesar followed. Huey signed and close his book.

"I can't read with them around in peace." so he stood up slowly, then heard the front door open.

"What the hell is going on out here." Huey look u and saw granddad. He's an elderly man with brown skin, light brown eyes and gray patches of hair on the sides.

"Well," he started off. "Riley kick the soccer ball and it hit one of the new neighbors kid. The boy was knock out, so Riley and Caesar ran over there to laugh in the boy's face. But Caesar went over to get his soccer ball." he finish.

Granddad sign in anger. "Damn boy never listen to me." then he walk where the kids are at. Huey followed.

Slowly opening his eyes, Oken could feel pain through his nose and knew it was broken, but focus more on the people who stare down at him. "Oken, you're awake." Otis said with a few tears in his eyes and grin on his face.

"You got knock the……" Riley was stop by granddad stares. "Boy, are ya alright?" he asked. Oken sat up slowly, holding his bloody nose as salt water tears ran down his eyes like a running river. "No" with a whining voice he said.

Oken stood up slowly with Otis and granddad's help. "I'm sorry……who ever you are." Riley lied. Then granddad and Otis walk over to there house.

Granddad walk into his house first as Oken walk behind him. Otis stayed outside with the other boys. "Man, Oken's hurt….I have to tell mama." then he ran back to his house.

Riley and Caesar watch. "Man, that was funny as hell." he starts to laugh again.

Caesar notice something red on his soccer ball. It was blood. "Man, he has blood on it." he starts wiping it with his sleeve. Huey shook his head. "Ya'll wrong." then sat back on the porch and got back reading his book.

Inside Freeman's house:

"Is it broken." Oken asked worried as granddad handed him a cold, white cloth. He took it and place it on his nose. Which worked a little.

"No, but I'm sorry about my grandson." he said. Oken tears begin to dry. "I'm glad it's no broken." Oken said, still sniffing. "I'm glad too, because ya parents won't sued me and pay for ya medical bill." he explain.

Oken was confuse because he didn't know what the word sued means. "What?" granddad looked at Oken. "Umm never mind boy." granddad glad Oken didn't know what he was talking about.

As Otis came back with Trish in the Freeman's yard. Caesar eyes were widen as he saw her pass him, smelling like a fresh breeze of purple flowers and mints. He stare at her shiny, brown legs. Riley smiled as she pass him.

He smack her behind. Quickly she turn to see what it was and notice Riley grin, but pay no mind to it and kept on walking. Otis doesn't know a thing.

As she walk onto the porch, she walk towards the door and knock twice. Few seconds later, the door open slowly. Showing granddad and Oken.

Oken was glad to see his mother. So was granddad who eyes are widen at the pretty figure in front of him.

Oken walk pass his mother and join the rest of the boys. He have a purple band-aid on his nose.

Staring into Trish golden eyes. Then grab her right hand gently and kiss it. "Hey sweet thing." she starts blushing and smiling.

"Hello." she said all sexy. "My name is Robert Freeman and I have two grandchildren." She kept on smiling the said. "My name is Trish Oits and my two babies, Otis and Oken." Otis wave shyly.

Granddad look up and down at her. "Why don't you come on in and lets get to know each other better." she still kept on smiling and they walk into the house together and close the door behind them.

Riley, Huey, and Caesar huddle together, with Otis and Oken staying far from them. Riley begin to whisper. "Heh, I told ya she was a ho." he said it so low that the Oits brothers couldn't hear what they were saying.

Then the brothers walk up to them. "What are ya guys talking about?" Otis asked. Riley grin. "Oh nothing much." Otis knew they were hiding something.

"Hi Huey, Riley and Caesar!" yelled an high pitch female voice. Their heads all turn to see who it was.

It was a mix girl with two ponytails in light brown puffs, tan skin and her eyes a shade of gem jade green. Their other neighbor Jazmine. As she got close to them, she notice two new faces. Otis and Oken. A smile spread across he face.

""Hi guys, ya must be new here!" she yelled with joy , then ran to Otis and gave him a tight hug. Otis growl. Then she finally let go.

Then she ran to Oken and gave him a tight hug. "Ow." Oken whispered under his breath. Then she slowly let go and notice a purple band-aid on Oken's small, bruise nose. "Hey, what happen to ya?" she asked, sounding like she was about to cry. Oken slowly touch his banded nose.

"Oh, a soccer ball came and hit me, almost breaking my nose." he explain, staring at Riley like an angry loin that sees it prey. "What ya looking at spider head." Riley said. Oken stop looking a him.

But Jazmine kept staring at it. She starts to smile. Then slowly bring her lips to his nose. Huey kept on staring, still holding the book in his hands, squeezing it tightly with anger as Jazmine kiss Oken's nose.

Oken blushes bright pink. Huey face grown more with anger. Jazmine stop. "All better….right?" Oken was lost of words. "Umm….yea?" still blushing. She giggled.

Riley laughed as he notice Huey's face turning red. "Oken stole ya girlfriend." Huey stood up. "Shut up Riley!" he said like thunder booming in his voice. Huey now lost his temper and threw the book hard at the back of Oken's head.

Oken rub his head and wonder what hit him and who threw it. He turn around and saw Huey stomping into the house, like and angry bull who just saw the color red.. He wonder why he was so upset.

Then he look down by his feet and saw that Huey threw his book 'Black Pride' at him.

Then Trish came out the house, with a grin spread across her face. Otis and Oken wonder what she's smiling about. Granddad was at the doorway with a smile on his face. Riley wonder too what granddad was smiling about.

"Come on boys, lets go home, I have some news to tell ya'll." the brothers wonder what the news will be. Without waves or good byes from them but Jazmine, they headed back to their home. Confuse and left in the dark.

That night:

Trish sat her sons down and signed slowly. "Boys," she begin. "Tomorrow night, ya'll will be staying at Roberts house." Oken felt a tightness in his stomach. "What!?" he said upset and confuse. "Why!" she begin smiling again.

"Well, me and Robert are going out on a date tomorrow night and ya'll will have a baby-sitter over their house." she explain. Otis got up quickly from the couch.

"Mama, we don't need a baby-sitter, I can baby-sit them." Otis said, hopping she would say yes. Trish begin thinking then smiled. "Yes, you're almost 13, so yea." she agreed.

Oken didn't care about the baby-sitter but his enemies Huey and Riley Freeman. Being friends with those two that hates ya are like pulling teeth.

That night at the Freeman's house:

"What, are you saying those two boys are staying tomorrow night and you're going with that ho." Riley said. "Watch ya mouth boy, and yes, they are staying tomorrow." granddad said. "Man, I don't like those two." Riley folded his arms. Huey hated Oken, thinking of Jazmine kissing his nose.

Robert didn't care that they don't like her sons, but his date with her tomorrow night. "Now I got to pick out what to where tomorrow night." Robert said, getting up from the couch. Then he left, heading up the stairs, leaving the boys with their thoughts.

Riley grin at his brother. Huey wonder what Riley had in his mind. "I'm going to mess them up good, I have a plan." Riley told Huey his plan. Huey like it. "I don't follow ya plans much but I'm doing it mow." Huey said, couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

The Oits boys vs. the Freeman's boys. Which one will win?

I'll update later. Hope ya like my fan fiction.


	2. The Friday drama

_Sorry I took long, my laptop been messing up. But now, it's fix and ready. Now I can write many chapters. I don't own The Boondocks. But, Oken, Otis and Trisha are my OC. So….enjoy the story. _

Morning came and Otis and Oken are eating breakfast. "Morning boys." Sang their mother, coming into the kitchen. They never remember her being happy much over her devoice, but this morning, she was singing and dancing all around the kitchen, in a work uniform. The boys look at their mother crazy. "Mamma, why so happy?" Otis asked.

Trisha smiled, from ear to ear. "Oooooh, I can't wait until tonight." She sang, as she kiss both of the boys on the forehead. Oken know what it was, but still upset……that 1. His mamma and Papa won't be getting back together. 2. She's moving on with an older man, and 3. That they are staying at the terrible two some Huey and Riley tonight.

Otis notice Oken all depress looking, but didn't say nothing. Trisha looks at her watch and saw that it was 7:45, then look up at her sons.

"Oh dear……I don't know what time the y'all bus come but, Otis, I think your bus comes first." she said. Otis just sip the milk from his cereal bowl.

"Heh, oh yeah." Then he grabs his book bag and put it over his shoulders.

Oken, still had a lot of cereal in his bowl, he ate some. "I'm, ready too." Oken slowly got up and put his book bag over his shoulder too. And the two brothers walk up to the door.

"Bye mamma." he said, with one finally wave, he open the door and walk out, into the cold morning. Oken just smiled then walk out.

Trisha looks at the bowl of cereal Oken left. "I wonder what is wrong with him." she wondered.

On the Bus stop:

Otis and Oken made it to the bus stop. It wasn't far from their house.

"Heh, we're are the only ones here." Otis laughed. He's in sixth grade, but in a different school.

Oken was worried that he won't make any friends, being a new kid and all, and the freeman brothers hate him for no reason. "Yea." then they notice 3 people coming their way.

"Hey, if it isn't the new brothers, up here so early." Riley picked. Oken signed. _"Here comes the drama." _Oken said in his mind.

Huey, Riley and Jazmine came in front of the brothers. "You still got that band-aid on ya nose. Heh, I knew that kick ball incident was going to be funny." Riley kept on laughing.

Oken balled his fist up with anger and slowly walk up to Riley. "So it was an accident. That ball almost broken my nose. And you think it's a joke you son of a…….." Otis jump in between the two enemies.

"Oken, chill out, and Riley, I'm telling your granddad that you kick the ball at Oken's nose for laughs." Riley got angry, and balled his fist up, and pull it back. Ready to punch the lights out of Otis for getting in the way.

But a bus stopped beside the group of kids. "Got to go." Otis said quickly and ran inside the bus.

"Yo better run, because I was bout to whip your ass up and down this bus stop!" Riley yelled as the bus drove off.

Oken still angry at Riley. "No, I'm going to whip yo ass up and down this bus stop right now!" Oken yelled at Riley. Riley could only laughed at Oken words.

"Bring it on!" he yelled and when the two boys ran towards each other; Jazmine went in between the two.

"Stop it please stop fighting." she yelled. They quickly stopped.

Jazmine turn to face Oken. "I'm sorry about Riley and how he almost broke your nose." Oken begin to blush and Huey, got this angry glare in his dark, brown eyes.

Then a bus pull up aside them. "Here's our bus." she said. Then the doors opened.

Jazmine ran onto the bus first, as Oken was behind the happy girl, and Riley came after and Huey last.

As they walk to the back, their were one empty seat. Jazmine sat down at the window. "Hey Oken, sit by me." She said with a smile. "Ok." then he sat beside her, and Huey, got even more angry. As he pass the two, and sat behind them with Caesar. And Riley sat in front of them with Cindy.

The bus took off. Cindy stood up and turn in her seat to face Jaz and Oken. "Hey, you must be the new kid. Whazz up cutie." she said, with a smile.

Oken smiled, and blush. "Umm thank you. My name is Oken Oits, I just move here yesterday." he explain.

"My name is Cindy McPherson, and I love your dark purple dreadlocks. Did you dye it?" Oken looked up at her confuse. No, I was born with it.

"Oh, how cool." She said back with a smile. Oken smiled back too.

Huey and Caesar:

"Why are you mad? Heh, I mean, you're always angry, but your eyes are cold looking. Is it the new kid?" he asked.

"He has no business with Jazmine, I always sit with here on the bus, and now the new kid sits with here. How can Jazmine love that crybaby, no good, purple locks, son of a….."

Caesar smiled. "I think you love Jazmine." Huey blush. "No I don't……I mean." Caesar laughed at the confuse Huey.

"Well, whatever. I'm mad at the both of them." Caesar said. Huey got confused. "Why?" Caesar eyebrows went down with anger. "Because, I was working dreadlocks in Woodcrest before those dreadlocks wannabes came along." he said. Huey stare at his friend like he was crazy. "O…….K."

Back and at Jaz and Oken:

"So Oken, why did you move away from your old home." She asked. Oken know why, but he didn't want to tell it. "I can't tell you." he said. Her jade green eyes look into his golden eyes. "Did your old house catch on fire?" Oken nodded his head, with out making a sound.

"Did your mamma pay her rent?" He nod his head in silences. "Umm, lets see. Did your cat or dog got ran over by a car and move away from there, because it was too painful to stay inside the house?" she asked.

Oken wonder why she was asking so much questions. "Why are you asking so much questions, I said I don't want to talk about it!" He snap at the poor girl.

"Oh……I was trying to help." She said with tears in her eyes. He did mean to make her cry. Tears roll down her eyes and cheeks.

Huey stood to see Jazmine crying. "Hey, what did you do to Jazmine!" Huey yelled with anger. Oken didn't know what to say. "Umm, I didn't mean to snap at you, but……I didn't want to talk about why I moved." He told Jaz.

Huey got from his seat and walk beside Oken. "You wish you want to move back to your old house. And go back to ya devoice daddy and never come back to Woodcrest.

Oken quickly stood up and he and Huey was eye to eye. "How do you know about my daddy." He said. "Because granddad told me about your father and your ho of a mother got devoice."

Oken quickly balled his right fist and his arm went back and the forward, quickly punching Huey hard in the face. Huey fell backwards.

Riley turn and saw his brother on the bus floor. "Huey, get up and whip the new kid ass!" he cheered. Huey slowly got up and touch his lip and found out it was bleeding and it stings.

"You are going to get ya ass whip up and down this bus." Huey said.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Yelled the kids on the bus.

_So, how ya'll like my story. I'll update soon and please comment._


End file.
